


Really Bad Ideas

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Conner has the worst ideas, Fluff and Humor, Hayley is the only thing keeping her team alive, He just sort of misses things, Multi, Tommy tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner just comes up with really bad ideas.  The Dino Thunder Rangers tend to follow him into these bad ideas.  Even when those ideas involve sex on a broken school bus.  Because reasons.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Really Bad Ideas

Every now and then, Conner came up with a stupid plan that the other three wanted to try. Fortunately, it didn’t happen often, but when it did, they tended to want to do it as quickly as possible in case Tommy found out and tried to stop them. So when Conner found the bus barn and the broken buses that needed to get fixed, he had a plan. He called Ethan who got the others in on the call. “I want to have sex on a bus.”

“What?” Kira asked. “Conner, we don’t even have a bus.”

“See, I have that figured out,” he assured her. “I found the broken buses. We can have sex on one of them!”

“You know, this might be why Doctor O wonders why we got our gems half of the time,” Ethan informed him. It was a lie. Tommy never really thought that since he’d started believing in them. Hayley on the other hand, often questioned the Power in this case.

“We’ll clean up after ourselves,” he said. “We won’t leave a mess. But sex! On a Bus! You know you want this too!”

“Do we even have rules for that?” Trent asked. There was silence for a minute before Conner cheered.

“Alright Trent! There see? That’s one down. Come on, guys! It’ll be fun!” He wheedled. “Please?”

“Rule one,” Ethan said finally. “Sex is allowed, but making a lot of noise isn’t.”   
  


“Rule two,” Kira said, giving up as she was outnumbered anyway. “Do not jump out of the bus if it starts moving.”

“Rule three,” Trent said. “Answering ‘what are you doing’ with ‘we’re on a mission from God’ isn’t allowed because we get in more trouble that way.”

Conner whooped. “Rules accepted! I’m at the bus barn now. Ethan, can you find the address?”

“We’ll be there in like a half an hour,” came the answer.

The rest of the night was followed up with sex, cleaning, sneaking in and out and panicking with Tommy called them in the middle of everything for a monster. That said, each of them agreed that it was completely worth it and they’d all do it again if they had the chance. They just had to somehow avoid Hayley to do it which was easier said than done. Especially when she gave each of them a stern look the next morning and said “Never again.”


End file.
